banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Foreigners
Foreigners were a series of fights between robots from all across the globe battling it out. There were four qualifier battles and a grand final. The arena used was The Parking Lot arena. Format The qualifiers had 3 - 4 robots fighting from the same country or region of the world with only one robot qualifying for the final. The grand final included all the winners battling it out to see who would be champion. Competing Robots Stelios.png|Stelios Devopaz.png|Spazmington Maria the german.png|Maria the German Gaming kick.png|Gaming Kick Treebryan.png|Tree Bryan Losermit.png|Losermit HariusAwesome.png|HariusAwesome Britains worst gamer.png|Britain's Worst Gamer Savagescot.png|Heuchter Teuchter Yoaes.png|YAOES Milimate.png|Milimate Phantomphoenix.png|PhantomPhoenix Sojinn.png|SoJiNn Sentenza-0.jpg|Sentenza Gaming Tolberone.png|Toblerone Qualifiers Heuchter Teuchter vs Britain's Worst Gamer vs HariusAwesome This battle consisted of robots from Britain, as Heuchter Teuchter, Britain's Worst Gamer, and HariusAwesome were all from there, and is often considered a very controversial match and one of Observabot's worst matches and moments. Heuchter Teuchter and Britain's Worst Gamer fought while Observabot unfairly shoved around HariusAwesome, who seemed immobile from the start. During the onslaught, Heuchter Teuchter managed to flip over Britain's Worst Gamer and pin it to the ground, but Britain's Worst Gamer self-rights. Observabot then very controversially got between each robot and unnecessarily stopped them from attacking each other, which caused both Heuchter Teuchter and Britain's Worst Gamer to attack Observabot instead, who backs off. Then Britain's Worst Gamer was flipped again by Heuchter Teuchter but self rights again and starts attacking it, in the meantime Observabot starts shoving HariusAwesome, but is flipped over on its back and counted out in the process. Heuchter Teuchter flips Britain's Worst Gamer again and this time it is unable to self right due to being flipped the hammer was on the down position, and is counted out. As HariusAwesome was immobile from the start, Heuchter Teuchter had an easy win, and so started to attack the weaker HariusAwesome who became pinned on its back and had no srimech. Due to the unfair and controversial actions of Observabot, it was then removed from Foreigners by Adam because of this. Winner: The Savage Scot Sentenza Gaming vs YAOES vs Losermit vs Tree Bryan This battle consisted of American and Canadian robots, as YAOES, Losermit, and Tree Bryan were American and Sentenza Gaming was Canadian. Losermit went straight towards YAOES and was immediately flipped onto its rear by YAOES. Since it had no srimech it was helpless. As YAOES slowly shoved the immobile Losermit into the wall, Tree Bryan shunted Sentenza Gaming across the arena and flipped it over at one point, however it was unaffected due to being invertible. YAOES left Losermit to be counted out and attempted to attack Tree Bryan. However Tree Bryan then shoved YAOES around while Sentenza Gaming tried to attack the bladed end of Tree Bryan. Tree Bryan then made a match-costing mistake by turning its attention to Sentenza Gaming. By doing so, YAOES was able to damage the huge saw blade of Tree Bryan with its flipping spike and caused the weapon to start smoking. Tree Bryan pushed Sentenza Gaming about, and in turn due to Sentenza Gaming's spike, lost a piece of protective armor. Sentenza Gaming was almost counted out while YAOES and Tree Bryan fought. It went to a judges' decision between YAOES, Tree Bryan, and Sentenza Gaming. It was a split decision between YAOES and Tree Bryan, as Tree Bryan won on aggression but YAOES won on damage. However, YAOES was named the victor due to immobilizing Losermit and damaging Tree Bryan, as Tree Bryan did not immobilize another robot and took the most damage of all the robots during the match. Winner: YAOES Milimate vs Toblerone vs Maria the German vs Gaming Kick This battle consisted of European robots, as Milimate was from the Netherlands, Toblerone was from Switzerland (hence the name and design), Maria the German was obviously from Germany (incorrectly stated by Adam that Maria the German was from France), and Gaming Kick was from Austria. Maria the German ran straight to Gaming Kick and slammed it about. Meanwhile, a sluggish Toblerone bravely went on to attack Milimate where it tried to axe it with its machete, but with no success. Toblerone and Milimate then turned their attentions to the other two robots fighting, only for Maria the German to push Gaming Kick out of the way and leave them behind, while Toblerone and Milimate trundled along. Toblerone eventually joined the ensuing fight, where it was soon shoved and axed by the inverted Gaming Kick. In turn, Toblerone and Gaming Kick were both pushed at once by Maria the German. The push toppled Toblerone onto its back. Since it had no srimech, it was then counted out. Milimate attacked the two other robots, but due to the height of its spinning blades and its flipping spike being ineffective, caused no damage. Maria the German then severed one of the large wheels from Gaming Kick as Milimate pushed the immobile Toblerone and then left it to be counted out. As Gaming Kick and Toblerone were both left for dead, Maria the German then slams into Milimate sending it flying and eventually wedged in the side, by the drop zone. Milimate is tipped sideways and is swiftly counted out with no chance of self righting while Maria the German finished off Gaming Kick, flipping it onto its back, where Gaming Kick was counted out due to losing one of its wheels earlier. Maria the German moved on to the Foreigners final, and this marked the final appearance of the original Toblerone. Winner: Maria the German SoJiNn vs PhantomPhoenix vs Spazmington vs Eviscerator This battle consisted of robots from all over the world, as SoJiNn was from Australia, PhantomPhoenix was from Russia, Spazmington was from India, and Eviscerator was from Greece. SoJiNn began by attacking PhantomPhoenix and shoving it toward the fence. Eventually SoJiNn backed away and attacked the other two robots who fighting each other. With assistance from Spazmington, it managed to snap off Eviscerator's axe. SoJiNn then shoved the weaponless Eviscerator around the other machines, as Spazmington damaged PhantomPhoenix and took off its saw and one of its roll bars to help in self-righting. After pushing Stelios around the arena, SoJiNn succeeded in getting Eviscerator on its side and left it to be counted out. SoJiNn came back to attack PhantomPhoenix and slammed it against the wall before attacking Spazmington. Once again SoJiNn and Spazmington ganged up on PhantomPhoenix before SoJiNn snapped two more roll bars off and tipping it onto its back, only for it to tip it back over again. It came down to a judges' decision between SoJiNn, Spazmington, and PhantomPhoenix. It was a close judges' decision between SoJiNn and Devozpaz, but SoJiNn won on a judges decision, as SoJiNn and Spazmington were tied in damage, but SoJiNn won on aggression and Spazmington didn't, which was why SoJiNn won the decision and went on to the Foreigners final. Winner: SoJiNn Final YAOES began by attacking Maria the German, while SoJiNn started by attacking the tricky Heuchter Teuchter, though was unable to do anything effective, while YAOES crumpled Maria the German's front with its flipping spike raised. SoJiNn backed away and starts attacking the already heavily damaged Maria the German. As it attacked Maria the German, it lost one of its gloves to YAOES' flipping spike. As a result, SoJiNn started to attack Heuchter Teuchter again but to an even lesser effect than before. Maria the German then started attacking SoJiNn, jabbing it fiercely, however the two robots were stuck in a loop until Maria the German was immobilized by SoJiNn's remaining glove. Meanwhile, YAOES took off a wheel of Heuchter Teuchter and used its flipping spike as a weapon to damage Heuchter Teuchter's chassis. This worked, as The Savage Scot was immobilized by YAOES' flipping spike. Heuchter Teuchter and Maria the German were actually immobilized at the same time. SoJiNn then started attacking YAOES. SoJiNn charged straight at YAOES, which was a mistake that cost it the match as it was flipped onto its back by YAOES and counted out, making YAOES the champion. This was SoJiNn's last appearance, as it failed to qualify for Series 2 due to Adam not getting the 40-second intro. Category:Series 1.5 Category:Major competitions Category:1.5 Episode One Category:1.5 Episode Four Category:1.5 Episode Five Category:1.5 Episode Six Category:Episodes to have a short battle